Say I Do
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: It was the day they were waiting for, longing to come and now it had finally arrived.


**Just a short little one shot I came up with after seeing something on the net. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

He shifted, hating the suit he was in. It was stifling and he was tempted to turn into Gray in that instant but he restrained knowing that by the end of the day it would all be worth it. Taking a breath he glanced out at the crowd sitting, waiting patiently and he noticed that he wasn't alone in his struggle. He glanced around the room, his lips curling into a smile as he took in the beautiful decorations, a small chuckle making its way out as he recalled everything that led up to this day and how his sweet bunny girl had been more than the definition of 'bridezilla'.

She had wanted everything to be perfect for this day and when something didn't turn out she went on a rampage and when multiple things started to go by the wayside she would break into hysterics and claim that nothing was ever going to go right and they were never going to get married. Those days always made him laugh as he would spend hours holding her and assuring her that, things would turn out and that they have plenty of time to get married.

The cycle continued countless times and though half the time he was frustrated and was half tempted to strangle somebody when certain things came up, however what he would never tell anyone was that he loved seeing her so passionate about their wedding. She was determined for them to have the perfect wedding and now, as he turned his red eyes to the doors where she would eventually come he knew that this day was perfect for both of them.

He sighed shifting again trying not to mess with his suit but damn if it wasn't difficult. He had promised the blonde he would remain on his best behavior for her and he wouldn't touch his suit until the reception and then he would only take off his jacket. The celestial mage deserved only the best and he was going to make sure it remained that way come hell or high water. When the music began he stood straight, his eyes trained on the double doors, waiting anxiously to finally see her in her wedding gown.

His eyes watched as the bridesmaids walked the aisle with their partner, each standing on their respective sides. Asuka, smiling brightly as she threw petals everywhere followed by Pantherlily carrying the rings before the music changed and he waited with bated breath for his bride to come down the aisle, unable to focus on anything else but the beautiful blonde that would be standing beside him in a few scant moments. He watched as Laxus lifted her veil, pressing a kiss to her cheek, murmuring something softly in her ear before she was finally given to him and Gajeel looked up briefly at the man who had become like a brother to her and gave a small smirk at the look in the man's eye before turning to focus on the stellar mage. The two, standing before Makarov to be married.

"We are gathered her today –"The old man had begun and though he wanted to pay attention his mind drifted to the woman next to him, still finding it unbelievable that this woman had agreed to marry him. She was everything to Fairy Tail and they had such a rough beginning and he had never thought they would ever get to a point where she would be his friend let alone his entire future.

He glanced at her through his peripheral before looking at the guild's Master, still rambling on about whatever. He just wanted the man to get to the part where they could say their 'I do's' and he could kiss her. Lucy had put all of her focus on the wedding that they had barely spent time together and he missed her. He wanted to feel her bare skin against his own, to be consumed by her for hours on end and to hear the sound of his name come from those beautiful lips like a mantra.

Clearing his head he noticed the blonde was turning toward him and he turned toward her, each taking a ring from the pillow Lily held and he looked up at the master of Fairy Tail upon hearing his name and he noticed the small amused smile on the old geezers face revealing that the man knew he wasn't paying attention. Cringing internally he listened and could feel his heart racing as the ceremony was finally coming to a close and they would finally be wed. After saying 'I do' he slid the ring onto the blonde's slender finger.

Looking into her brown orbs he could see the love she held for him, a soft smile on her face as those words he had waited for what felt like an eternity passed her lips. He felt her slide the ring onto his fingers and the short pause in his heartbeat when he heard Makarov declare them man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." Makarov's voice was faint in his mind but those words were all he needed. He moved to kiss her only to be surprised when she jumped up, wrapping her arms around him, a smile on his face as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He leaned forward, closing that small distance between them, her sweet breath against his lips, his eyes finally closing to kiss those perfect lips.

* * *

He felt his body jolt, his eyes snapping open as he sat panting, his heart thundering in his chest, his eyes closing tightly upon feeling his lungs squeeze as his throat began to close up struggling to swallow the lump caught in his throat. Lifting his hand he grasped at his chest attempting to ease the piercing ache in his heart, needing to calm the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

Leaning back against his headboard, he let out shallow ragged breaths, desperate to regulate the oxygen flow in his body. The tears he had struggled to keep at bay began to fall, one by one, leaving wet streaks upon his face and he did nothing to stop them. He could feel his body begin to tremble as the images of the dream flashed through his mind's eye and he looked at his bedside table, the familiar tightening of his lungs began again, a whimper passing his lips followed by a sob as he picked up the chain necklace holding a simple diamond engagement ring. Clutching it in his hands the iron slayer whimpered once again and though in the back of his mind he didn't want to wake up his exceed friend he wouldn't stop the sounds from continuing, he needed this release.

Gajeel let the emotions consume him, the loneliness, his misery and helplessness, the disbelief and the deep feeling of emptiness that had consumed his heart creating that hole he knew would never go away. His opened his mouth letting out a roar of agony, sobbing harder as he murmured her name as if she would suddenly appear before him.

"Why did you have to leave me?" He cried out.

Three years it had been like this. They were planning their wedding and Team Natsu had wanted to go out on a job and she promised him that she'd return as quickly as she could so he wouldn't have to do too much by himself. But the job didn't go as planned. The dark mages were stronger than they thought they were and in the end she hadn't returned to him like she promised.

"You promised me, Lucy. You promised me you would come back." He wanted to be angry, to hurt her team mates and strangle salamander for not protecting her better but he couldn't. She wouldn't want him to hate them because as she constantly reminded him every time she came home injured, it wasn't their fault. She was a mage and as a mage there were risks that came with the job. Injuries were bound to happen and to various degrees.

A loud sob escaped him as he clutched her ring tighter in his hand. He wanted more than anything to bring her back, he'd give up anything just to have her by his side once more, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, to see that soft loving smile on her lips. Just to hear her say the words 'I love you' one more time.


End file.
